No me dejes
by Ex umbra
Summary: Nagisa solo podía desear que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo mientras suplicaba que todo terminara.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

 **No me dejes**

Nagisa camina tranquilamente por la montaña, aún es temprano y a juzgar por lo iluminado que esta el cielo supone que falta aproximadamente media hora para que comiencen las clases, sabe que va a buena hora por lo tanto no hay necesidad de sacar su celular para comprobarlo, el día pinta que va a ser muy agradable así que sonríe al pensar en lo tranquilizador que será el entrenamiento con Karasuma-sensei.

Miraba a sus alrededores en busca de sus compañeros pero extrañamente no había nadie posiblemente ese día realmente había salido temprano de su casa, escucho a los pájaros que parecían traer altavoces pues su canto esa mañana era increíblemente fuerte, cuando por fin estuvo cerca del salón de madera vio que no había nadie en el campo como otras mañanas, comenzó a subir los pequeños escalones de la entrada y sintió como uno crujió cuando lo piso eso casi no sucedía pues desde que había llegado Korosensei se encargaba de mantener el pequeño edificio en gran estado.

Camino por los cortos pasillos del lugar mirando en varias direcciones y aún seguía sin encontrar ni un alma, aunque tembló un poco por lo extrañamente frio que estaba adentro, llego por fin a su salón y deslizo tranquilamente la puerta, entonces la imagen frente a lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban tirados en el piso sobre un enorme charco de sangre, impactado por la escena sin saber que hacer observo por un tiempo la aquella terrible imagen y recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los rostro los cuales tenían muecas extrañas, por inercia se fue alejando de ahí y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala profesores pero cuando entro lo único que descubrió que tanto Karasuma como Irina estaban tirados en el piso sin vida producto de varios disparos.

Contuvo las ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo del edificio, una vez afuera sin detener su marcha se dirigió al bosque para poder abandonar la montaña, a diferencia de cuando había llegado el cielo estaba cubierto totalmente por nubes espesas y negras, el aire que corría entre los arboles era tan frio que lo hacía helar la sangre a pesar de que se encontraba corriendo y los pájaros que habían tenido las melodías más dulces tan solo unos minutos atrás ahora se habían extinguido.

Corrió por el bosque durante mucho tiempo, pudieron ser minutos u horas sin embargo no podía saberlo porque todo a su alrededor seguía siendo extremadamente obscuro, entonces vio una luz que supuso seria por fin la salida de la montaña pero en lugar de llegar a las puertas del edificio principal estaba justo enfrente de aquel viejo edificio de madera.

Llego una vez más al campo de entrenamiento con la respiración entrecortada sintió unos pasos ligeros detrás de él a la vez que una ráfaga de viento lo hacía temblar, un poco temeroso comenzó a girar lentamente pensando que detrás de él estaba quien había lastimado a todos.

Sin embargo cuando finalmente le dio la cara a la otra persona no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos con miedo ya que se topó con Kayano, su piel estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel, sus ojos estaban completamente negros como si estuvieran vacíos y de ellos salían lágrimas de sangre, sus labios pálidos se notaban agrietados y en su cuello como si fuera una gargantilla un corte largo del cual aún salía un poco de sangre que libremente recorría el cuerpo de la chica hasta manchar su blusa de carmín.

-k-k-kayano-susurro Nagisa mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo observando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué Nagisa?- la voz de la peliverde salió como si la estuvieran estrangulando.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?- escucho otra voz a su lado, se giró para ver a Isogai casi en las mismas condiciones que la chica solo que este en lugar del corte en el cuello lo tenía en el abdomen.

-Yo no fui- muy apenas pudo encontrar su voz para hablar.

-¡Claro que fuiste tú!- Nakamura tenía sangre en su pecho como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Jamás les aria esto- su voz no eran más que murmullos.

-Lo hiciste- Terasaka había hablado y Nagisa noto como la sangre rodaba por su rostro gracias a la herida que tenía en la cabeza como si le hubieran intentado destruir el cráneo.

-Mira tus manos- dijo Manami mientras sostenía con fuerza su vientre de donde seguía saliendo el líquido rojo.

Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos alzándolas un poco para verlas mejor y noto con horror como estas estaban teñidas de rojo igual que su ropa y justo a su lado en el suelo estaba un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-No…yo no…jamás… yo nunca… no…no- balbuceo con la mirada fija en sus manos que aun temblaban.

-Tú nos mataste, tú nos hiciste esto, eres un asesino- repetían como un coro todos los de la clases que habían aparecido a su alrededor y se acercaban lentamente.

-No, no… ¡NO!- salió el enorme grito de sus labios que lastimo su garganta que se encontraba un poco seca.

Abrió los ojos siendo recibido por la abrumadora oscuridad que se encontraba a su alrededor. Sintió unos Brazos rodearlo y ser acunado contra un amplio pecho, dejo que su respiración comenzara a normalizarse mientras inhalaba el olor a manta de su acompañante que tanto lo tranquilizaba.

-No me dejes- suplico mientras intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-No te dejare- susurro en el oído del peli-azul para intentar calmarlo.

-Por favor Karma te lo pido, no me dejes- suplico mientras se aferraba a la camisa del psicópata- Te amo- odiaba esos momentos de debilidad.

-Tranquilo me quedare a tu lado- retiro unas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su pareja-Yo también te amo- susurro.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo- dijo quedamente.

-Te prometí que i me dejabas estar a tu lado nunca te dejaría caer- beso tiernamente su frente- Ahora intenta dormir- lo recostó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Karma realmente había cumplido su promesa desde que logro que Nagisa le hablara de sus pesadillas en las que soñaba que mataba, a veces a sus padres, en ocasiones a sus amigos o a prefectos desconocidos, desde ese día el psicópata le prometió a Nagisa que se quedaría a su lado y lo había cumplido, incluso desde antes de que se fueran a vivir juntos el pelirrojo se metía en su habitación y lo abrazaba toda la noche.

Habían pasado nueve años desde la muerte de Korosensei y de que conociera su sed de sangre, las pesadillas que al principio eran diarias ahora eran solo ocasionales y sabe que es gracias al hombre que duerme junto a él, pues es quien aun estando loco lo ayuda seguir cuerdo.

END

Quise hacer algo con un final tierno, espero que le haya gustado :3

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
